Buddha Child
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: Tres momentos en la infancia de Shaka antes de llegar al Santuario.
1. Dharma

**Dharma**

.

"…entonces, los lazos que han atado al corazón son desatados, las dudas de la mente desaparecen y la ley del karma no funciona más"  
 _Brihadaranyaka Upanishad_

 _._

El viaje desde Himachal Pradesh a Uttar Pradesh era largo y agotador, en especial en esos años convulsos, pero Jamyang (1) era joven y fuerte aún a sus 35 años y al fin había alcanzado la sagrada Varanasí (2) y en poco tiempo más estaría en su destino, Sarnath (3), aún a unos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Había sido enviado por el propio Dalai Lama, refugiado ya por esa época en territorio hindú, al mítico lugar en que el Buda había dado su primer sermón. Aunque de los templos originales no quedaba mucho o estaban destinados a otras creencias, seguía siendo uno de los últimos monasterios budistas que se negaban a desaparecer de esas tierras que vieron nacer la doctrina: la India.

Se había demorado más de lo esperado en el trayecto y la temporada de lluvias casi le pisaba los talones. Tenía mucho trabajo diplomático por delante y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, de modo que no fue hasta el tercer día ahí, que se topó con el niño.

Una vocecita infantil a sus espaldas que lo forzó a volverse un poco sorprendido, mientras estudiaba una antigua inscripción en una pared de los vestíbulos contigua a los aposentos de los ancianos, esperando para hablar con ellos por enésima vez. Era poco frecuente que los niños del monasterio deambularan a esa hora del anochecer por esa parte del edificio.

\- Maestro, ¿naciste en el Tíbet, cierto?

Su sorpresa creció al ver que no era uno de chicos iniciados, sino uno diferente, que había visto sentado junto a uno de los monjes más ancianos esa misma mañana. Le había llamado mucho la atención lo concentrado que permanecía, escuchando la lección que el venerable daba en ese momento, el infantil rostro ensombrecido en un gesto serio, casi adusto.

Pero, por sobre todo, le había llamado la atención esa cabeza cubierta aún de una copiosa, y también inusual, cabellera dorada.

\- Curiosa tu pregunta – rio quedamente. No creía verse tan distinto de los otros monjes, todos vestían los mismos mantos color azafrán, y estaba seguro que el chico no podía estar al tanto de la llegada de un forastero -. ¿Por qué la haces?

\- ¿Por qué debo tener un motivo para querer aclarar una duda?

El Lama pestañeó, asombrado no sólo por el tono de la respuesta, bastante impropio dentro de la disciplina de un monasterio, sino también por la serenidad en la voz y la claridad en la expresión, poco frecuente en un niño tan pequeño, pero, de todos modos, no tuvo claro por qué no le regañó con dureza (cómo habría sido lo normal), si no, por el contrario, le habló con suavidad.

\- En efecto nací en el Tíbet – respondió con un dejo de tristeza aunque sonreía plácidamente -. Pero, junto con otros, lo abandoné hace algún tiempo y ahora resido en este país, la India.

\- El niño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, comprendiendo al parecer.

Había preguntado a los demás monjes, intrigado, quién era ese chico y por qué se le permitía conservar su cabellera, a lo que le respondieron que no sabían mucho de él y que no le habían cortado el cabello por disposición de los ancianos. Nada más.

Averiguó, también, que llevaba un par de años ahí, que se le permitía ir y venir bastante a su antojo y que, incluso, se le asignó un lugar para dormir junto a los maestros, no con los novatos. De nuevo, todo por disposición de los ancianos.

Sobre los padres del pequeño no logró averiguar gran cosa; la mayor parte de lo que se hablaba de ellos era sólo rumores. Nadie conocía su verdadero origen ni su casta, aunque la mayoría pensaba (con mucha lógica, de paso) que uno de los padres debía de ser, forzosamente, un extranjero, pero lo cierto es que, cuando lo encontraron siendo un bebé aún muy pequeño a la entrada del monasterio, sólo traía un papel con una palabra y una fecha indicada como la de su nacimiento, escritas con letra _muy_ pulcra:

 _Shakyamuni, nacido el_ _8vo día de la quincena brillante de Bhâdrapada_ (4).

¿Era el nombre del pequeño? En la India era común que los niños llevaran nombres de dioses o santos, para guiar al niño a una vida correcta, pero _Shakyamuni_ (5) no era para nada habitual; de hecho, ese niño era el primero que conocía con ese nombre de Gautama. ¿Pertenecía, de algún modo, al antiguo clan _Shakya_?

De todos modos, los monjes no lo llamaban así, pues el día a día había acortado el nombre hasta dejarlo en _Shaka._

La vocecita infantil cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué y para qué he nacido?

Se demoró varios segundos en digerir lo que había salido de los labios del pequeño, pues la pregunta había surgido sorpresivamente y lo había tomado desprevenido. Y nuevamente estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido.

Tardó otros segundos más en ordenar sus pensamientos para darle una respuesta, pero lo que le llegaba a la mente le parecía demasiado _complejo_ para un niño. Jamyang se debatió otros momentos más entre darle la respuesta que consideraba como la correcta o limitarse a algo que un niño pudiera entender.

\- Has nacido para… cumplir con tu rol en la vida – respondió al cabo, amablemente, inclinándose al fin por la respuesta que creyó sería suficiente para un niño tan pequeño el cual, además, aunque debatiera con los mayores, evidentemente aún no había sido iniciado.

Eso decía esa brillante cabellera rubia que ya crecía más allá de los hombros.

Shaka lo miró insistentemente, el tierno rostro contraído en un mohín de seriedad y extrañeza, pero al cabo, inclinó la cabecita y se quedó mirando el suelo fijamente.

El hombre atribuyó el silencio a que el chico asimilaba la respuesta, lo que le daría la razón sobre que había respondido lo adecuado. Pero, en realidad, por la mente del pequeño Shaka pasaban cosas un poco distintas.

El niño se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué se había acercado a aquel forastero, aunque tenía la excusa de que, a pesar de vivir desde que tenía uso de razón en ese monasterio y rodeado de monjes budistas, jamás había visto a un auténtico _Lama_ (6) y eso incitaba su natural curiosidad infantil.

Era eso, que viniera de ese país enclavado en las montañas, lo que llamaba fuertemente su atención, y unido a su avidez por comprender lo que lo rodeaba, eran motivos más que suficientes para que el chico, que jamás había sido tímido, le hablara sin rodeos.

Shaka sentía que había algo en ese hombre que le _resonaba_ , algo que murmuraba sobre encuentros, sobre retornos. Lo sentía como una presión a la altura de su corazoncito, quitándole ligeramente la respiración. ¿Eran respuestas a sus innumerables dudas? Eso pensaba en un principio mientras lo contemplaba deambular frente a las habitaciones de los ancianos, pero el intento no había dado buenos resultados. No era respuestas a sus preguntas lo que debía buscar en él.

¿Quizá era porque aquel hombre podía ver lo que otros no? O quizá era porque los Lamas venían de allá, de las montañas.

Del Himalaya. Allá dónde las banderas de oración flamean al viento, o eso le habían dicho.

¿O recordaba?

Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y niño no replicaba nada, el monje se dispuso a retornar la espera y la lectura de las inscripciones. Ya se había girado completamente cuando esa vocecita chillona, y un poco desagradable, lo hizo detenerse y volver a fijar toda su atención en él, ahora sí genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Creía que había nacido para seguir la enseñanza del _Dharma_ y no volver a nacer más.

Contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa.

No recordaba haber tenido ese conocimiento cuando era un novato recién ingresado al monasterio de Drepung. Los primeros meses había estado más preocupado de sobrevivir a la dura disciplina (que solía ser muy brutal) que a comprender lo que los maestros decían. Y eso que, por ese entonces, ya era un par de años mayor que el pequeño Shaka.

Ambos se contemplaron largamente. El adulto se sintió algo extraño al ser examinado con tanta atención por esos ojos azules, tan poco frecuentes en un monasterio.

Definitivamente no esperaba ese comentario en un niño de seis años.

Pero la primera impresión se borró y al cabo volvió a calmarse. Sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que posaba una mano en esa cabecita dorada.

\- Sí, Shaka sí. A eso venimos: a descubrir cómo salir del ciclo de reencarnaciones, dejar el Karma atrás y encontrar la liberación.

El pequeño asintió, al tiempo que se acariciaba el mentón con un pulgar en otro gesto de concentración muy poco usual en un niño.

\- Está bien… – dijo al final, quedamente.

Se volvió lentamente, desprendiéndose del gesto cariñoso, y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a la sala dedicada a la veneración, a cuyo costado estaban las grandes estatuas de Buda y que a esa hora ya estaba casi completamente sumida en tinieblas.

Jamyang lo siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba, pensando en que no esperaba encontrar un niño como él alguna vez. Así eran aquellos que se convertirían en Dalai Lama, en Budas y los niños que eran reclamados por Occidente una vez cada varios cientos de años, aunque eso último no era más que una leyenda…

 _Pero, quizá ése…_

Su tercer ojo se estremeció y de pronto tuvo la certeza de que esos niños que partían a Occidente para convertirse en guerreros, no eran una leyenda. Y comprendió por qué los ancianos no habían atado a Shaka a ninguna de las reglas de los monasterios. El chico jamás sería un monje.

Su destino era absolutamente diferente.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿A dónde vas?

A dónde siempre voy – respondió serenamente, volviéndose para mirarlo a medias.

\- ¿A la Stupa? Pero, Shaka, estará a oscuras a esta hora.

\- No importa.

\- ¿Por qué vas ahí?

\- Porque prefiero las respuestas que me da _él_.

¿ _Él_? ¿Se refería a…?

Decidió detenerse y dejarlo ir. El lama lo miró perderse en las sombras de las naves laterales de la enorme sala. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, porque nada había que hacer ni decir.

.

ooOoo

.

Inspirado en el cuento " _El Dharma_ ", recopilado en el libro "Antología de Cuentos de la India y el Tíbet" de Ramiro Calle.

(1) _Jamyang_ significa "Voz Gentil" y es el nombre tibetano del Bodhisattva Manjushri. Me pareció un nombre adecuado para el Lama que tiene la suerte de conocer a Shaka de niño y en un momento tan crucial de su vida. Y, no, no es el futuro maestro de Shaka.

(2) No sabía si usar el nombre como Varanasí o Benarés. Después de dar muchas vueltas, diría que ésa es la ciudad que más se parece a lo que se ve en el recuerdo de Shaka siendo niño.

(3) El Templo es una versión bastante libre del verdadero Templo de Sarnath, que queda a unos 10 kilómetros de Benarés.

(4) Fue lo más cercano que conseguí para expresar de manera tradicional hindú la fecha de nacimiento de Shaka, el 19 de septiembre, suponiendo, además, que nació el año 1970 (no hay certeza de los años de nacimiento de nadie en Saint Seiya). Las fechas en la India se suelen expresar en función de si es la semana con luz de luna o sin luz de luna del mes. Si alguien sabe hacerlo bien, se agradece la corrección ^^

(5) El nombre _Shaka_ probablemente deriva de Shakyamuni, uno de los nombres con el que se refieren a Siddhartha Gautama, el Buda histórico, "apodo" que, a su vez, deriva de "Shakyas", el nombre del clan al que pertenecía. Se traduce como "Sabio de los Shakyas".

(6) El budismo tibetano o _lamaísmo_ , es sólo una de las tantas ramas en que se divide el budismo en sí. Es la rama principal de los países enclavados en el Himalaya (Tíbet, Bután, etc.) y en la parte de la India que limita con esa zona (Ladakh, Sikkim). Paradójicamente, el budismo para la época en que, en teoría, se desarrollan los hechos de Saint Seiya, ya estaba prácticamente desaparecido de la mayor parte de la India, aunque Varanasí era y sigue siendo sagrada tanto para el propio Budismo, como para el Hinduismo y el Jainismo. La mayor parte de lo que conozco del budismo, de su estructura, cómo funcionan sus templos, la disciplina y todos esos detalles prácticos, corresponde al budismo tibetano y encontré poco material sobre el funcionamiento de un monasterio budista en la India misma en torno a 1970, de modo que, supongo, lo que describo está lleno de errores e imprecisiones.


	2. Kanya Rashi

_**Kanya Rashi**_

.

"Cuando los cinco sentidos y la mente están quietos,  
y la razón del sí mismo descansa en silencio,  
entonces comienza el camino supremo"  
 _Brihadaranyaka Upanishad_

.

Caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos casi completamente a oscuras. La noche auguraba lluvias aunque aún no era la época lluviosa propiamente tal, pero el calor y humedad ya imperantes le resultaban extremadamente sofocantes, acostumbrado como estaba al clima frío y seco de las montañas. Dharamsala tenía, también, una época cálida y húmeda, pero era mucho más breve y no tan extrema, además que el monasterio se encontraba en una parte alta y, por tanto, aún más fresca.

El calor no le había permitido dormir, de modo que había decidido pasar las horas de insomnio meditando, y ahora se dirigía hacia la azotea dónde la brisa se llevaría sus mantras.

Sonrió al sentir algunas gotas llegar hasta él, arrastradas por esa misma brisa que buscaba.

 _Om Vajrasattva samaya  
_ _Manupalaya  
_ _Vajrasatva 'tvenopatishta…_

Las sílabas se sucedían al igual que las cuentas de su _mala_ , perpetuamente enrollado en torno a su muñeca izquierda. La voz grave y destemplada era apenas un susurro que el viento arrastraba. Recitaba los versos con la más clásica entonación tibetana.

… _Drdho me bhava  
_ _Sutosyo me bhava  
_ _Suposyo me bhava…_

Llovía con fuerza, ahora, ahogando el sonido de sus palabras. Esta lluvia prematura indicaba que el momento de abandonar Varanasí estaba muy cerca, pues debía partir antes de que los verdaderos aguaceros se descargaran sin piedad sobre la región, volviendo intransitables la mayoría de los caminos.

… _Sarva siddhim me preecha  
_ _Sarva karma sucha me  
_ _Chittam shreyah kuru hung…_

Mismo sonido que ocultó el ligerísimo roce de unos pies descalzos sobre el suelo de piedra.

… _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, jo!  
_ _Bhagavan sarva tathágata  
_ _Vajrama me muncha…_ (1)

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una vocecita infantil uniéndose a su voz, recitando la siguiente línea del largo mantra, sacándolo un poco de su profundo estado de meditación.

A su lado, sentado también en perfecta posición de loto y repasando las cuentas de su propio mala, estaba el pequeño Shaka.

No era mucho lo que podía ver de él en la oscuridad, apenas rota por los intervalos en que la luna se colaba por entre alguna abertura en las nubes, aunque el rubio cabello casi refulgía entonces. Pero el momento de ensimismamiento del hombre contemplándolo no duró mucho, pues el niño calló también al no escuchar la otra voz, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Ambas miradas se cruzaron en el momento exacto en que la luz de la luna los bañó por completo y una ráfaga de viento remeció los árboles en el patio abajo y frente a ellos.

Fue Jamyang el que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Siempre vengo cuando no puedo dormir – vagamente lo vio deshacer la posición de loto y abrazar las piernecitas con los brazos -. Sobre todo después de soñar.

\- ¿Sueñas a menudo?

\- No… casi nunca - otro lapso -… pero cuando lo hago, siempre es lo mismo…

En la oscuridad pasó desapercibido el gesto en el rostro del monje. Para un Lama tibetano, los sueños eran otra realidad tan válida como la vigilia y un sueño repetitivo era algo que debía ser analizado (2).

Ojalá pudiera enseñarle algo sobre el estado onírico al chico, pero no tenía tiempo…

\- Si quieres, puedes contármelo - sonrió, aunque no pudiera verlo.

El niño guardó silencio por un par de minutos, sentado en la misma posición, mirando la silueta de los árboles mecidos por el viento.

Y, como tantas otras veces, comenzó a hablar sin ningún preámbulo, cuando ya pareciera que no lo iba a hacer.

\- Sueño que ya no soy un niño – deshizo la postura y estiró las piernas, apoyándose con las manos atrás -, tengo el torso desnudo y siento el roce de mi cabello llegar hasta la cintura…

Jamyang sonrió, porque ya había intuido que el chico jamás llevaría la cabeza rapada. Shaka continuó.

\- Siempre que tomo consciencia del sueño, ya me encuentro caminando – un chubasco opacó un poco la vocecita -, subiendo por una escalera que parece no tener fin…

El Lama se esforzaba por escuchar desde su corazón, sin formar juicios.

\- … hasta que, al fin, me encuentro en el frontis de un edificio… un templo, quizá, porque en la entrada hay dos enormes estatuas de Buda de pie – alzó la cabeza para mirar las estrellas que aparecían entre los claros de las nubes, cada vez menos espesas -, pero es un edificio extraño… una edificio cuadrado con techo triangular y muchas columnas alrededor… y de un color blanco grisáceo… y no hay Stupa…

\- ¿Nunca has visto algo parecido?

\- No, ni aquí ni en la ciudad hay nada que se le parezca - el monje volvió a escuchar que, aquel que algún día sería el guardián de ese templo bordeado de columnas, cambiaba de posición -. Sigo avanzando a paso seguro, hasta cruzar el umbral y entonces me encuentro con una sala muy amplia y muy oscura - acomodó las piernas en posición de semiloto -, siempre en esta parte me siento desorientado, hasta que veo que algo brilla al fondo… entonces, camino hacia la luz, que resulta ser la estatua de una mujer con algo parecido a alas, forjada en algún metal dorado… aunque, más que dorado, pareciera que tuviera una luz que la hace brillar desde adentro - hubo un momento de silencio -. La mayoría de los sueños terminan aquí, salvo el de hoy…

\- ¿Llegó algo nuevo hoy? - fue el turno de Jamyang de cambiar de posición.

La casualidad no existe, nada ocurre sin estar en sincronía. El monje redobló su atención.

\- Sí… hoy no sólo me acerqué a la estatua, si no que la toqué, y ésta comenzó a brillar y vibrar intensamente al contacto, y yo sentí una sensación muy extraña – el Lama tuvo que aguzar el oído por un último chubasco intenso que se descargó en ese momento -, la luz de la estatua se transformó en estrellas en el cielo y la luz que emanaba de mí, iluminó la sala – el niño hizo un gesto con sus manitas -; entonces, miré hacia mi izquierda y vi una gran puerta de piedra con una flor de loto tallada – la respiración del niño se volvió ligeramente agitada y los rasgos se contrajeron un poco –. Tengo… una sensación muy extraña, como de algo que termina sin remedio… no hay regreso, es el fin…

La angustia en esa vocecilla aguda conmovió a Jamyang como pocas cosas podían hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de romper toda regla y abrazarlo, decirle que podía irse con él y que todo estaría bien.

Pero el momento pasó y el Lama volvió a tener control de sí mismo.

\- La puerta se abrió entonces y vi que daba a un gran jardín con un par de higueras sagradas idénticas (3) en lo más alto de una colina cubierta de flores… entonces…

El silencio que los rodeaba ahora era completo. El viento había dejado de soplar y las nubes se habían disipado casi del todo. Ni siquiera los acompañaba el chirriar de los insectos nocturnos.

\- … una gran luz iluminó otra estatua… nunca había visto algo así antes… es otra mujer; está vestida con una túnica, lleva algo en la cabeza y una cosa redonda como un plato a un costado… y me sentí muy extraño, mirándola… cómo si la conociera y aún más que eso…

La voz infantil sonaba clara como el cristal.

\- … hay algo… extraño en el aire, un temor o una amenaza, pero ahora yo estoy en paz… y, entonces, otra luz aparece de otro lado y me envuelve, y ya no puedo ver, oír ni sentir nada… y es como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento y no volviera a fluir nunca más…

De pronto, las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, pues el niño dejó de hablar repentinamente, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera demasiado abrumador o demasiado maravilloso como para ser expresado en palabras.

\- … y desperté.

Hubo otro lapso bastante largo de silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho los otros monjes sobre tu sueño antes? – dijo Jamyang, al fin, suspirando.

\- Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

Entonces, el Lama tibetano terminó de enrollar nuevamente su mala entorno a su muñeca y se puso de pie.

\- Sígueme – dijo parcamente, contrastando con sus modos habituales.

El niño lo siguió sin decir nada por varios pasillos, iluminados esta vez por una lámpara que el monje encendiera antes de bajar. Llegaron al fin a una sala que Shaka conocía bien: la biblioteca. No estaban solos, uno de los monjes de más edad leía a esa hora, alumbrado por una lámpara de aceite idéntica a la que llevaba el Lama en sus manos.

Los miró largamente, pero no les dijo nada. Es más, su gesto adusto habitual se iluminó con una sonrisa, pues comprendía la importancia de ese encuentro. De _todos_ esos encuentros.

Jamyang se dirigió hacia un estante en un lugar de la biblioteca que el niño aún no visitaba.

\- Ven – le dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca y depositaba el grueso volumen en una mesa - ¿Se parece a ella? – agregó, mostrándole una imagen después de hojearlo un rato.

\- ¡Es ella!

El Lama rio, quedamente. La imagen era una moneda de los tiempos de Meandro I, monarca del Reino Indogriego.

 _Atenea Alkidemos_ (4) _._

Contempló largamente al niño, otra vez, mientras pasaba las páginas con sus manitas y reconocía las estatuas que custodiaban el edificio de sus visiones.

Arte de Gandhara, puro (5).

El sueño del niño estaba lleno de referencias a la unión entre el mundo griego y el budista.

 _Los niños reclamados por Occidente…_

Si había tenido alguna duda de que Shaka jamás sería un monje, ya se había disipado por completo.

 _Dos árboles sala, gemelos…_

¿La Iluminación?

 _Quizá…_

Una exclamación de Shaka lo volvió a traer de regreso de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ésta son las estrellas! ¡Es _Kanya rashi_! – exclamó anormalmente excitado, apuntando con su dedito una ilustración marcada, en inglés, como _Virgo Constellation_.

El niño había seguido hojeando el libro, que le había gustado mucho, y, en un capítulo anterior, también dedicado a occidente, había aparecido una gran lámina con las constelaciones.

El viejo, sentado a algunos metros de ellos, no dijo nada ante el ruido inusual en la biblioteca. Sólo sonrió aún más.

Grecia, estatuas de mujeres, dos higueras de las pagodas y la constelación de Virgo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Al Lama le costaba trabajo creer que _no_ significara nada.

 _Los niños reclamados por Occidente…_

Las palabras insistían en aparecer en su mente.

No podía ver más allá, aunque su intuición, le decía que era importante. Muy importante.

\- Shaka… - susurró.

El niño lo miraba con una expresión completamente serena y madura. Como si también comprendiera lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Y, de pronto, dejó de ver al niño de inusual dorada cabellera y brillantes ojos azules, y frente a sí se manifestó la esencia de esa alma antigua, que ha encarnado una y otra vez, avanzando sin cesar hasta ese momento de la historia.

Jamyang tuvo entonces una visión fugaz de todo lo que tuvo que converger para que surgiera quién sería el más poderoso Santo de Virgo desde la era del Mito (6), aunque él no supiera nada sobre el Santuario, ni la Orden de Atenea ni la de los otros dioses de occidente. Sólo podía vislumbrar las innumerables vidas, la sabiduría de miles de años convergiendo en un hombre iluminado. Uno que, junto a otros, rompería las leyes de la física y alcanzaría tal nivel de conexión con la _Gran Voluntad,_ que sería llamado "el hombre más cercano a un dios".

Pero, luego tuvo la desagradable sensación de que había recitado el mantra para alguien que ya no existía en este mundo. Antes, incluso, que la muerte física, antes que trascendiera al Nirvana.

Vajrasattva y la muerte (7).

 _Y, sin embargo, jamás será un monje… no uno como nosotros._

Los Shakyas era un clan guerrero, quizá…

 _Un Guerrero Sagrado…_

\- Regresemos al jardín… deseo seguir meditando…

De nuevo, el niño lo sacó de su visión.

\- Claro que sí, Shaka.

El viejo monje de nuevo los siguió con sus cansados ojos, internamente satisfecho de haber tenido la oportunidad de coincidir en el mismo momento y espacio que ese Lama y el pequeño huérfano de rubios cabellos.

… _Sarva siddhim me preecha  
_ _Sarva karma sucha me  
_ _Chittam shreyah kuru hung_ (8)

Esta vez se quedaron abajo, sentados sobre las rocas aún húmedas. Permanecieron ahí, hasta que el sonido de las campanas llamando a comenzar el día antes que el sol se asomara por el horizonte, despertaran al niño, que se había dormido finalmente en el regazo de Jamyang, arrullado por el murmullo de las sílabas en sánscrito.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) Los mantras son difíciles de traducir literalmente (las traducciones literales prácticamente no tienen sentido para un occidental), pero ésta es una interpretación bastante confiable, dada por el maestro Dudjom Rimpoché a sus discípulos: Om, juro a Vajrasattva, aquel que defiende a los hombres, con tu esencia, señor del Vajra, permanece a mi lado. Se tu firme por mí, que estés contento por mí, que estés complacido por mí, siente profundo amor hacia mí, concédeme todas las perfecciones, purifica todo mi karma, y haz de mí una mente mejor. (Risa). ¡Benditos sean todos los budas! Ustedes, semejantes a los vajras, ¡libérenme! Sean, en verdad, de la naturaleza del vajra. Gran héroe de mi compromiso. ¡Ah! ¡Hung! ¡Que se vaya el mal! (¡Phat! Es un sonido que se usa para someter a los demonios).

(2) Depende de la rama del budismo la importancia que le dan a los sueños, y puede ir de nada hasta el llamado _Yoga de los Sueños_ del budismo tibetano.

(3) _Ficus religiosa_ , higuera de las pagodas, higuera sagrada, ashvattha, árbol plakshá o "árbol sala". Es decir, los árboles bajo los cuales muere Shaka (tradujeron mal el nombre del jardín de Virgo, como la "Sala Gemela", cuando es los " _Salas_ Gemelos").

(4) Atenea, Salvadora del Pueblo.

(5) Arte de Gandhara o Grecobudismo, fue el sincretismo entre la cultura griega y la budista, debido a la conquista de Alejandro Magno (356 al 323 AC) de áreas con influencias budistas (Bactriana, Gandhara e India). Entre muchas otras cosas, gracias a esta mezcla se crearon las primeras estatuas de Buda.

(6) De acuerdo a lo dicho por Shijima de Virgo en Next Dimension.

(7) Vajrasattva se relaciona a veces con la muerte. El mantra se suele cantar para ayudar a alguien que acabe de morir, pues la muerte es el momento en que nuestras acciones pasadas se nos presentan claramente y permite determinar el futuro renacimiento. La pureza de Vajrasattva ayuda a purificar karma.

(8) "Concédeme todas las perfecciones, purifica todo mi karma, y haz de mí una mente mejor".


	3. Buda

Muchas gracias Hades por el review, me alegro que te gustara :)

.

 **Buda**

.

"De La Ilusión me conduzco a la Verdad  
De La Oscuridad me conduzco a la Luz  
De La Muerte me conduzco a la Inmortalidad"  
 _Brihadaranyaka Upanishad_

.

Caminaban juntos por la orilla del Ganges al atardecer.

Así que ésa era la famosa Varanasi. Calurosa, extraña e inquietante, incluso para él, que no venía de tan lejos.

Muy calurosa.

Un grupo numeroso celebra una ceremonia. Se tañen campanas, hay ruido de aplausos, cantos de mantras. Poco más allá, unos niños juegan mientras esquivan los cadáveres que flotan en las aguas sagradas.

Apretó ligeramente la mano del pequeño Shaka, que estaba a su lado contemplando el paisaje sin decir palabra. Partiría en apenas un par de días, y lo más probable es que no volvería a ver al chico nunca más, pues casi certeza absoluta de que Shaka abandonaría la India en muy poco tiempo.

Quizá, no más de unos días.

Al final, el tibetano había decidido tomar el consejo de salir a recorrer la ciudad y había aceptado de buena gana la propuesta de que Shaka lo acompañara. Le parecía impresionante la cantidad de tiempo que el niño podía permanecer inmóvil en la oscuridad de la Stupa, frente a las intimidantes estatuas de Buda, en un estado de meditación demasiado profundo para un niño de su edad. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tratar al pequeño Shaka _como el niño que era_ , a pesar que él mismo había sido tratado con rudeza (como tantos otros novicios) cuando era un niño sólo un poco mayor que ése.

 _Deseaba_ abrazarlo, jugar con él, decirle que era _amado_.

\- No comprendo…

\- ¿Qué cosa, Shaka?

Pero su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Sonrió dulcemente, las peculiaridades del pequeño Shaka ya no lo sorprendían tanto.

\- ¿Habías venido aquí antes? – decidió llevar la conversación por otro camino.

\- Sí, un par de veces.

\- ¿Con alguno de los ancianos?

\- No, con el monje encargado de la cocina – respondió con simpleza -, él quería un ayudante extra y casi todos los demás niños estaban ocupados, y me ordenaron acompañarlo.

Había algo casi _mágico_ en esos momentos en que Shaka era tan sólo un niño, envuelto en una simple túnica de un color blanco grisáceo que le quedaba enorme. En ese momento, pensó que quizá por eso sentía el impulso de tratarlo con _afecto_ , porque no era el clásico mocoso al que hay que disciplinar a la fuerza, si no que, por el contrario, su constante seriedad y madurez prematura, le hacía sentir la necesidad de _verlo_ jugar como un simple niño _normal_ de apenas 6 años, dos años menor que el menor de los novicios. Dos años menor que los que tenía él cuando le raparon la cabeza.

También, por algún motivo, a pesar de todos a los que había visto morir jóvenes en la huida cruzando el Himalaya, sentía una enorme tristeza al pensar en el poco tiempo sobre la tierra que permanecería ese niño. No tenía mucho sentido sentir algo así sólo por un niño en particular, por muy diferente que fuera del resto, pero el recuerdo de su ascendencia y de que, quizá, sería otro _Buda_ para el famoso clan Shakya, daba una posible explicación a sus reacciones.

La tradición indicaba que todos, amigos, enemigos, incluso animales y personas que no sabían nada de él, habían llorado con la muerte de Gautama. Quizá, sentir tanta empatía por el pequeño Shaka no era tan _loco._

Sin embargo, lo más probable es que jamás comprobaría lo que percibía y visualizaba, porque no había venido a la bulliciosa Varanasi por un niño y, una vez que _ambos_ abandonaran la ciudad, las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse eran casi inexistentes. El mundo se convulsionaba de nuevo y él no podía retrasar sus tareas; debía partir y dejar que el niño tomara el camino que le correspondía. Era lo dictaba el desapego: no permitir quedarse atrapado en ninguna circunstancia ni en ningún sentimiento ni emoción. Vivirlo a su tiempo y dejarlo ir después.

Y así, abandonaron la orilla del río, dejando atrás los cuerpos quemándose, las ofrendas, cánticos y gente desnuda bañándose en el mítico y sagradísimo Ganges.

Cremaciones, incienso, excrementos, _biriani_ , _samosas_ , curry, asados, hierbas aromáticas... el Lama se esforzaba por caminar entre la muchedumbre que poblaba las calles, tratando de no perder de vista al pequeño.

\- ¡Shaka, espérame!

El niño se detuvo, indiferente al gentío, y se quedó quieto, contemplando algo.

Algunos pasos más allá, la muerte alcanzaba a un hombre aún no demasiado viejo, pero ya de blanca barba y delgado hasta no ser más que huesos y piel. Estaba semisentado en el suelo desnudo, sujeto sólo por los brazos de un niño apenas unos meses mayor que Shaka, también sólo huesos y piel. Eran _parias_ , la última casta, y desde dónde estaba de pie el futuro Santo de Virgo, se podía escuchar claramente cómo el hombre lamentaba no poder hacer más por su nieto, por dejarlo solo, a merced de un mundo terrible, consciente de que lo más probable es que el pequeño muriera en las próximas semanas, si no le esperaba un futuro peor que la muerte. Y aun así, desear esa misma muerte como una salida a una vida llena de miseria y sufrimiento.

Tanto dolor… – susurró Shaka, aunque casi inaudiblemente, pues el llanto del niño tapaba casi todo sonido -. Miedo de vivir y de morir, desear vivir y a la vez, morir para huir de la vida… y así de nuevo… y de nuevo… por innumerables vidas…

Y antes que Jamyang lo llamara, Shaka se acercó al niño que ya sostenía un cadáver. La cabecita rubia refulgió cuando el sol le dio de lleno al inclinarse para buscar algo en la pequeña bolsita que cargaba consigo. Sacó un par de monedas de baja denominación; apenas un suspiro en el oscuro futuro que se perfilaba para el niño _paria_ y, probablemente, todo lo que poseía Shaka.

\- Shaka… debemos irnos.

Dijo algo más al otro chico y se alejó. Jamyang no dijo nada, pero los ojos de Shaka estaban inundados de lágrimas y todo en él denotaba un desconsuelo profundo. El Lama y él tomaron el camino de regreso a Sarnath.

\- Tanto dolor… – repitió, el ceño fruncido de nuevo en esa expresión tan antinaturalmente madura, mirando al gentío que se aglomeraba para bañarse en el Ganges -. Tanto sufrimiento…

\- Shaka…

\- ¿Dharma es dolor? – había una nota de profundo sufrimiento en la vocecita infantil, un dolor maduro, muy diferente del llanto de un niño común - ¿Cómo escapar del dolor?

Jamyang sólo atinaba a permanecer callado.

\- ¿Cómo morir sin miedo?

\- Vamos Shaka…

\- ¿Cómo vivir sin desear esa misma muerte a la que tememos? – las lágrimas caían libremente. Jamyang no lo sabía, pero era el primero y sería el único _humano_ que lo vería llorar.

\- Shaka…

Desde entonces hasta que su muerte bajo los _Salas Gemelos_ , ningún otro ser vivo vería a Shaka llorar de nuevo.

El niño se dejó conducir mansamente, al parecer demasiado abrumado por el sufrimiento que tan frecuentemente se ve en cualquier lugar de la India. Varios aguaceros los alcanzaron en su camino hasta Sarnath.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la madrugada apenas despuntaba, comenzaron los preparativos para el largo viaje hastaDharamsala. Jamyang no había visto a Shaka esa mañana, aunque sabía que ya debía de estar despierto. Vino y fue de aquí para allá, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte.

Fue cerca de la salida del sol, con todo listo ya, cuando al fin lo encontró, al pasar cerca de la Stupa luego de hablar con los ancianos por última vez. Lo contempló desde lejos: estaba sentado, de nuevo, frente a la estatua de buda más grande, que representaba a Siddhartha de pie.

No lo interrumpió, aunque quizá lo hubiera hecho y no se habría ido sin decir nada, si hubiera notado que el pequeño lloraba otra vez, aunque ahora sólo eran lágrimas cayendo en silencio.

El barro del camino amortiguó los pasos del Lama tibetano, mientras se alejaba sin mirar hacia atrás.

Lo cierto es que nadie debía interrumpir esa conversación, quizá la más importante para la última misión del futuro Santo de Virgo en la ilusión del _Samsara_.

" _¿Por qué estás tan triste?, apenas tienes 6 años y te sientas todos los días ahí, a lamentarte, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"_

"¿ _Me oyes, Shaka? La muerte no es algo definitivo…"_

ooOoo

.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Aún queda un pequeño epílogo ^^


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 _._

 _Dharamsala, muchos años después._

.

La rubia cabellera ondeó ligeramente con el viento fresco y húmedo de la mañana, al tiempo que se adelantaba a tocar la puerta de madera del monasterio, en la parte más alta de la ciudad. Un lama envuelto en su clásica túnica azafrán salió a recibirlo. Miró con asombro al Santo de Virgo, vestido de manera sencilla al modo occidental, pues, cómo todos los de su clase, podía percibir el aura dorada que envolvía a Shaka, aun cuando éste no tuviera su _cosmo_ encendido.

\- Busco a un Lama… no creo que esté vivo aún, pero me gustaría saber algo de él – la voz grave y timbrada de Virgo (1), hablando en _hindi_ con el acento de Uttar Pradesh, retumbó en el pasillo -. Su nombre era Jamyang.

\- Hablas con la pureza de un nativo, aunque tu aspecto no lo parezca.

\- No conozco mis raíces – respondió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza -, pero pasé mis primeros años en Sarnath y buena parte de mi adolescencia en diversos lugares a orillas del Ganges.

Omitió intencionalmente decir que "entrenando como el guerrero que estaba destinado ser".

\- ¿Sarnath? ¿el monasterio a las afueras de Varanasí?

\- Sí.

El hombre calló, de nuevo. No era tonto, ni ciego. Podía percibir que había "algo" en ese hombre que lo hacía digno de su respeto y, a la vez, algo que debería hacer que le temiera, pero no podía definir qué. Virgo estaba a punto de sonreír abiertamente, cuando el hombre relajó su postura y cambió el tono de voz.

\- ¿Conociste a Jamyang?

\- Sí, cuando era un niño. Lo conocí en una visita suya a Sarnath.

\- Su primera y única visita – Virgo percibió otro cambio en el tono -... Jamyang murió unas semanas después que abandonó Varanasi.

Una ligera perturbación en el aura siempre serena que exudaba el guerrero, apenas perceptible y que duró lo que un suspiro.

El camino del monje había durado lo justo para que se conocieran. A Shaka, y a pesar de toda su experiencia, aún se sorprendía cuando vislumbraba los hilos de la Gran Voluntad y su inconmensurable trama, trenzándolo todo, uniéndolo todo.

\- Oh… - alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de serena sorpresa - ¿podría decirme cómo, por favor?

\- Al día siguiente de regresar aquí, lo enviaron al Tíbet. Fue detenido en el camino y murió en manos de las autoridades Chinas… pero, ven, entra.

Varias tazas de té tomó la narración de la historia en torno a la muerte de, quizá, la única figura _realmente_ amable en su solitaria niñez. Lo más cercano a un _verdadero_ padre que jamás tuvo.

Atardecía cuando el Santo de Virgo abandonó el pequeño Templo. Aspiró el aire, y contempló la ciudad: era una pequeña versión del Tíbet dentro de la India, absolutamente diferente de las demás ciudades hindúes.

Sonrió, aunque era en el fondo, un gesto cargado de melancolía, mientras desaparecía en una estela dorada.

ooOoo

2012 - 2017

.

Gracias por leer ^^

.

(1) La voz de Fabián Mejía, quién fue la voz de Shaka en la Saga de Hades versión para la TV, es una de mis favoritas para el Santo de Virgo y es la que normalmente tengo en mente cuando lo hago hablar en mi cabeza. Es de tono grave sin llegar a ser un barítono; adoro el ritmo y entonación que le da al mítico discurso de Shaka antes de morir. Mi otra favorita es la de Mario Raúl López (Q.E.P.D), quién lo dobló para la Saga de las 12 Casas, a pesar de que es una voz bastante opuesta a la de Mejía.


	5. Nota de la Autora

Esta "nota de autor" está (por ahora) completamente dedicada a responder a los reviews de Zooropa.

Mil gracias y mil disculpas por los problemas con tu review. Ocurrió por como tengo configurados los reviews de lectores sin perfil. Corregido y mil perdones.

Me alegro que te gustara (tanto de forma como de fondo) y que te emocionara. De verdad, mucho. Escribo mitad por estricto placer y diversión, y mitad por motivos bastante serios; de paso, mi carácter obsesivo ayuda bastante con esas cosas que alabas de mi narrativa o de cómo uso los "datos duros" para contar lo que quiero contar :)

Lo del posible origen del nombre de Virgo lo leí en análisis sobre él que ya hay en la red. Hay páginas con apartados completamente dedicados a analizar a Shaka. Kurumada suele cometer un montón de errores en sus obras pero, en serio, tuvo un verdadero momento de Iluminación al crear a Shaka, sin el cual me sería imposible escribir de él de manera seria. Suelo comentar la vez que, en un seminario sobre los Chakras, todas mis preguntas (que el orador encontró muy interesantes, jajajajaja!), nacían de mi afán por comprender el famoso _Tenbu Hôrin_.

Sobre su llanto… la escena en el manga o anime original, por lo menos a mí, me llega muchísimo. Siendo tan normal en SS que todos lloren mares de lágrimas, _jamás vemos llorar a Shaka_ … salvo en su recuerdo siendo niño. Un niño-adulto, es decir, sin ese protector escudo que da la inocencia infantil. Shaka no es inocente, Shaka ve y comprende lo que los demás niños no, _y le duele_. Shaka no tiene una infancia normal porque, simplemente, no es un niño común. He visto en la vida real lo que le pasa a un niño así.

Debo dejar la modestia aparte y confesar que, sí, fue de verdad difícil escribir estas tres escenas y eso significan los años que puse al final: el lapso que medió entre el primer borrador del capítulo "Dharma" y esta versión final de tres capítulos y un epílogo: 5 años. Lo más difícil, por lejos, fue encontrar un punto de unión entre Grecia y la India (y me sorprendió encontrarlo, desconocía por completo la existencia del grecobudismo).

De nuevo, mil gracias :D


End file.
